Blue eyes meet brown
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Alice has a vision she acts and tells Bella. Bella doesn't believe it at first, the next day he Edward dumps her and when her nightmares come unbearable. Charlie sends her off to Renee's sister, Melissa McCall and her son Scott. Can Bella ever be normal or is she doomed to live a life of danger? Requested by 01Katie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, 01Katie, had actually asked me to do a Twilight/Teen wolf crossover. I told her that I could give it a shot and this is what formed. This is my first crossover so be light on critisism. Please comment, favor, and follow! School is starting back up for me so I might be late on updating but I will try to update once a week.

Please Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Vision

Vampires weren't supposed to be real. I wasn't supposed to fall in love. But knowing that there's a whole nother world out there. Can I simply just go back to how things were? It was highly unlikely, after meeting Edward and the Cullens my life was already decided. I was to become a vampire after my graduation, but things have a way of not going as planned.

On my nineteenth birthday Edward's brother, Jasper, had smelt blood from when I had opened up Carlisle and Esme's gift. Edward had shoved me out of the way; In result, my arm was way more bruised and injured. I didn't blame Jasper. His ability lets him feel everyone's emotions, and to top it off he was still new to the 'vegetarians' diet.

That night Edward had wanted to talk after Carlisle had fixed me up and were on our way to my house.

"Bella. I'm not good enough for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dangerous." Now this was worrying me.

"I know that."

"Then why be in a relationship with me?" He needed to know.

"You won't hurt me. That's why." Why were we arguing? I know what happened tonight with Jasper was less then tramatic, but Edward has to see that I love him. And I would do anything if it meant that I could stay with him.

"It's my birthday. Can't I ask for one thing?" He nodded in acceptance.

"Kiss me." I stated. He leaned in and our lips met. It was like flowing electricity. Our lips had met and I could feel he was trying to hold back. I deepened the kiss, but he stopped and shoved me away like I was last months shoes.

Our eyes didn't meet and he was gone. I slowly walked inside my house and was met with a sitting Charlie watching the game.

"Hey Bells, how was the party?"

"Oh, it was fine. Got alot of gifts."

"Bella. What happened? Your a terrible liar." Damn police officer instincts.

"I'm not lying." I said trying to save myself and then I added, "I'm tired so can I please go up stairs?"

"Sure Bells."

"Thanks Dad."

I had the door shut behind me and lifted my brown eyes up and was met with cool yellow, topaz eyes. Alice was sitting on my bed with a cool expression.

"Bella."

"What is it Alice?"

"I've been hiding what I saw from Edward. I couldn't let him see."

"See what Alice? What did you see?" Alice suddenly showed up here and with a vision. My mood had suddenly vanished as I showed Alice that I was way more cuious as to what she saw then Edward's cold shoulder.

"Bella, you have to understand."

"What do I have to understand?"

"Edward isn't your mate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Edward's singer, but not his mate."

"How? I don't believe you..."

"Believe what you want. But i'm on your side Bella. Always know that, I'm sorry for what's to come. You will be tested Bella and for your sake you better pass."

"Alice your not making any sense. What test?"

With one last glance Alice had left me like Edward. I didn't know what to make of Alice's vision. How could Edward not be my mate? I loved him and he loved me so what was the problem? Deciding that I shouldn't make this out to be more then it actally was. I had laid down and started to sleep.

But I dreamed instead of yellow eyes, they were a deep cerulean blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Realization

_His blue eyes pierced through my aching body. Pulling me deeper into his light caress, his touch was all I could think about. His fingers inched closer and closer, making me gasp in response to his touch. I could hear birds chirping and leaves russeling through the wind, but the one odd thing was the increasin pain that was coming from my torso. I could see sharp, like claws digging beneath my skin. I was suddenly covered in dirt, and the once handsome man, was now half burned. _

_I wanted to scream, but not for what he looked like. I wasn't afraid of him, I was just afraid of what he had to endure. Deep within His cerulean blue eyes I could see regret, pain, and hope? But who was he, and what did he have to do with me? _

I suddenly woke up with my hands clutching my sheets like a lifeline. My breaths were coming out un-even. My heart felt like it was going to explode, from all the feelings that had erupted within me. I checked my torso, only to see that it was perfectly un-touched.

I ruffled my fingers within my hair and sat up.

Was Alice right? I caught myself thinking. Could Edward possibly not be my mate? I started to doubt all I knew, which the feeling followed me to school.

The Cullens had sat and pretended to eat. They were vampires, and the only thing that they ate were wild animals in thier case.

"Bella." Alice said, and I wanted to talk to her more about what she had said, and saw the night before.

But Edward was sitting right next to her, he smiled at me and all I could do was smile back. For reasons unknown to me, I didn't feel all bubbly right next to him.

"Bella. Are you ok? Cause I'm sorry for the way I acted last night." He almost looked sincere.

"I'm fine Edward." I shuddered against his touch and I crouched under his shoulder.

He seemed not to notice it, and continued talking to his brother Emmett. Lunch was nothing less then boring. My classes went by slow. I was sitting next to Edward in Biology, Edward had seemed different.

"Bella could I talk to you after class?" He just randomly asked.

"Sure."

The Bell rung loudly across the room. Students stood up and crowded out of the classroom. Edward had his hand on my shoulder directing me out. His grip on my shoulder had started to become un-inviting. I cringed underneath his touch, suddenly recongnizing the fear that vampires force upon humans, like myself.

"Bella my family and I have to leave Forks."

"Ok, we have to come up with something to tell Charlie." I stated. Not wanting to convice Charlie that I was in any kind of danger.

"Bella, what I mean is only my family and I are leaving."

"Edward.." My mind went blank.

"Bella just promise one thing." His eyes pierced through my gaze.

"Promise? How? What?" My mind was a jumble of thoughts, but somehow I knew that this would be coming.

Alice had foresaw myself, with somebody else other then Edward. But that did not help any with the ebbing pain that was slowly rising within my beating heart.

" Please don't do anything reckless. You may not be important to me now, but I still care." His lingering scent stayed as his body flashed before my eyes.

Leaving me alone within the cold, dark, and lonesome feelings. Making me wish I had listened to Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Leaving? I did not get the memo. Guess I should've. Oh right I did. Damn.

A month had passed. I remained isolated in my own little world. I had wrote many messages to Alice, she never replied. Thinking that if she really cared or was on my side that she would reply. Luck wasn't on my side, my nightmares grew to dangerous heights. I found myself screaming myself awake most of the time. My dreams were always of Edward, but not him.

Everywhere I went it reminded me of who I lost. The absence of him was everywhere. Down to the parking lot at school. Wishing to see his silver Volvo and him leaning against it. To Biology class, the empty seat right next to me. The space in my bed, reserved for him only not feeling his cold touch when I slept.

Snow fell outside, I could see a little girl and her parents. Walking alongside the sidewalk as the kid ran and played in the snow. I missed it, being a kid with no worries in the world. They didn't know of vampires. They didn't know of the world that was hidden from them. Would my life ever be normal? Thinking that if I had just stayed in Phoenix then my life would have turned out differently, a world where vampires were just a myth.

I could hear Charlie coming and stopping at my doorway. I could hear him sigh, he continued his way downstairs. My eyes wavered between the chair that was in-front of me and the doorway. Deciding that I didn't want to sit and mope around thinking that I had already done a lot of it. Charlie sat in front of the TV watching a game with who I didn't know. Everything to me just looked dis-interesting. Charlie raised his eyebrows, his face one of shock, and curiousness.

"Bells what you doing?"

"Going out for a little bit."

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm…" , "Bella don't say your fine. Cause your obviously not." Charlie interjected.

I deserve that my eyes casted down to the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Look Bells, I called your mother, and the both of us think that being out of the Washington state would do you some good."

"What! Dad I want to stay in Forks." Not believing what I was being subjected to.

"Bella this is not for discussion. Your mom and I are worried about you. Ever since Edward left you've been nothing but a pale reflection of yourself. I can't go through this anymore." He glared at me with purpose and worry.

I nodded my head feeling somewhat worthless. "Fine. I'll go visit mom. Got it."

"Bella were not sending you to your mother's."

"Then where?" Now generally intrigued of where I would be going.

"You're going to be staying with your mother's sister, your Aunt Melissa, and her son, your cousin, Scott."

"Great, where do they live? Hopefully not another rainy town?"

"Nope. There from Beacon Hills, California."

"When do I leave?" Deciding that fighting would be useless in this instant.

"Tomorrow."

I walked back upstairs in defeat, and got ready and packed. For tomorrow I wouldn't be in Forks, Washington. But I would be in Beacon Hills, California. I would have to say good bye to Edward then. No matter how much I couldn't. I would need to. Without having nothing or anything there to remind me of what I have lost. It would be like what he had promised, "It would be like I have never existed."

How right and true you were. And I hate you every day for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - My life

_I was dreaming agian. The face of Edward stared back at me, "Edward I'm scared" I said. A cold chill ran along my body. Edward's face left me, alone in this cold, dark, desolate place. Then I could see Cerulean blue eyes peeking out and coming my way. A light shined on through and I kneeled down, and suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore. The Cerulean blue eyes morphed into a wolf and was kneeling beside me. I raised my palm towards it's face but he bit me and I screamed myself awake. _

Clenching the beds sheets as Charlie came running in. I could hear the sound of my gasps as my dad sat down next to me.

"Bells, are you alright?"

"Dad. I'm fine." I said simply.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

I looked at the clock that was sitting on my nightstand. It read 6:30. "You know that I'm only sending you to your Aunt's is because you need to try and get over him."

"I know dad."

"I just don't want to see you in pain. Your mother and I don't want to send you down to Arizona since we don't think you'll get over need a new place, with new people. "

"And sending me to California is right?"

"yep." he said. I nodded and stood grabbing a towel from the floor. Might as well shower and get ready there was no way I was going to go back to sleep. Wet beads of water cascaded down erasing all the tension that had built up thorugh-out my body.

My eyes closed and raised my head, while hot water planted itself around my face. I couldn't make sense of the dream. Of the wolf, and the bite; I looked down towards my hand, but there was no bite mark. But the odd thing was, I wanted to be bit. I wanted something that made me special, like knowing the Cullens were vampires. I mean now that the Cullens left I wouldn't be Immortal, a vampire. I would just stay human and aging. Maybe this was some sort of test like Alice had predicted?

I stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. The pale form before me looked back, with a smirk among her face. What was she smiling to me about? What has my life turned into? I slipped on some black- leggings and a halter top with a pair of black flip flops. I semi-glanced at the time, it was 7:00 and my plane left at 8. Which meant I had plently of time to eat.

Charlie was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper. Same as usual, I grab a thing of pop-tarts and open the package and grab a bottle of water. I sat next to Charlie, he seemed sad, but happy by the way he shifted in his seat.

"Ready Bells." he casually brought up.

"Yeah Dad." I expressed.

Charlie carried my bags and sat them in the back seat of his police-cruiser. I looked back at the house before I sat in the car. Thinking my leaving seemed real this time. Good-bye Forks. Good-bye, Jacob, Good-bye Edward, and Good-bye life. For now on my life wouldn't be the same, my life will be different. My life will have meaning. And this time, I will stand on my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dear Alice,

I know you're probably not getting this. But I have to at least write don't I? I've been in Beacon Hills, California for about two weeks now. I'm writing on my cousin's computer.

But on another subject; I can't see Edward anywhere, I'm really starting to think that my life can start going back to normal. What does normal even look like? Is it hanging out late at night, who aren't supernatural? How can I just adapt to a life with nothingness.

I'm finding it hard to focus. I have nightmares that are bad, screaming myself awake every night.

Melissa, my Aunt and her son Scott, are really worried about me. Thinking that I need "help" its Melissa's medical opinion, but Scott just says that I need to start thinking about letting you guys go. But I couldn't possibly; Alice you said you were on my side, so why aren't you here? Why aren't you here by my side, why are you still with Edward?

I'm finding myself missing you. Typing to you even though I know this e-mail is probably disconnected, but I at least have to try doing? I miss you and everyone else, well except Edward. Finding myself giving up; the feelings that I had for your brother, Edward isn't here, and I just have to deal.

Your friend,

Bella Swan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time. Should it mean anything to me? Time seemed to blur, I've been in Beacon Hills, California, for what seemed like a month now. I went to classes, came home, I grew older. As time passed by – time didn't seem to matter. Time was a little thing that barely reached my notice. Every day, I would hang out with Scott. While, surrounded by the comfort of friends. I had an Aunt, which only tried to help when she had confronted me of the nightmares that still lingered around me, like a stalker with a fool's addiction.

She urged me to get help, or try to do at least something. But, how does one simply change themselves to do the complete opposite of what they would normally do? It was hard, no matter how many times I wrapped my head around the idea that there were no vampires in my life. It was my mind's reaction to automatically tell myself that vampires actually existed, and one of them would return some day. But even hoping for that seemed little now.

I smiled, and faked many laughs, faking everything to have a somewhat normal life. I did homework, distracting myself from trying to look for something out of the ordinary. So far it held. I still though of the Cullens occasionally, noting that there was no pain. I smiled a little, and that's when a gentle pat on the back knocked me out back into reality.

I picked up a strand of my hair and sat it beside my ear, and raised my eyes to meet a pair of brown. Scott's best-friend, Stiles had sat beside me. "Bella, how's it going?"

"Great." Smiling, and this was real. This feeling was real, and I wanted to try to move pass the small hope that had buried itself deep inside of my chest, and try to let someone else other then he who shall not be named in.

"That's great. Just great." I nodded, and sat up, and picked up my tray to through it. Deciding, that I would skip afternoon classes, I walked out of the school building and walked spontaneously into an area that was nothing but trees. Needing a sense of home. Home. I hadn't thought about Charlie, and how he was doing. He had Sue, so I would think that things were going great with him. I mean without me to be a constant worry for him. I would think that would be like taking off extra weight that wasn't needed.

With one foot in-front of the other I made my way towards the cover of trees. Once, I got far enough into the cloud of trees, I stopped and closed my eyes. Wind whipped through my hair, exhaling and inhaling the air. It was relaxing. I re-opened my eyes as I caught movement from the rear of my vision. I could hear twigs snapping, for a brief moment I could see blue eyes. I had lost myself within them, as soon as I made contact my body froze and fell.

Eyes became a figure that slowly came near me. I was out, but somehow I already knew who he was, and that scared me.

* * *

The next moment, I was opening my eyes and I had found myself laid out on the couch in my Aunt's living room. My eyebrows furrowed, as a sudden headache made its way known. I laid back down, knowing that nothing would help. It felt like a hangover, when too - much alcohol was consumed. Blue eyes kept finding their way inside my head, the familiarity of them was so mind- boggling. Then like a bright light that flashing its way through-out my mind, a sudden knowing rushed through my head. The dreams that had constantly made its way known. The nightmares, which had kept me awake and alert for the past couple of weeks and months. If I had anything in my hands, they would be falling.

Was it possible that Alice's vision was making itself known? If it was, what was in - stored for me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. They both are owned by their respective persons. **

**Please Read this! Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating! I just didn't have any inspiration for the continuation of this story, and almost felt like abandoning it- to be brutally honest- but thanks to 01Katie, who pushed and pushed to see the next chapter. Has restored my confidence, and you guys should be seeing regular updates for Blue Eyes meet Brown. Updates may vary so it could be like weeks, days, or months. But, I haven't lost hope for this story. This chapter is long, and you guys deserve a nice long chapter. Hope you like this chapter. Also if I get anything incorrect in the context of Teen Wolf like the names of places please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks. In addition, I'm trying a new way of writing with the brackets so please let me know what you think in a review!**

Chapter Seven

[Beacon High School – Library]

.

.

.

.

.

The next couple of days were busy. I compelled myself into thinking that I would know what was going to happen. If only I knew what was going to take place. It would make my life much easier.

So, I had logged many hours in the library, making a new name for myself as the "nerd" who studies too much.

'If only Emmett could sit to bare to witness this?' I thought. It was nice, and quiet. I enjoyed it very much. It was the only place where I could sit and think in peace.

Before in Forks, many people didn't really care about what I did.

So this new name that I had going for myself wasn't nothing to talk about. Well, besides my cousin. Scott, and his friend Stiles were always making me go somewhere with them - to lose the sole called name of "nerd".

But, every time I declined. Not wanting to apart of all the drama that came with agreeing to whatever her cousin made up.

I had sent many messages to Alice, but refreshing the e-mail so many times. In so little time didn't seem to do anything, though. Endless emails had compiled if it was anybody else they would be worried at this point at how many emails had shown up in their inbox.

Even though some part of me felt like Alice wasn't going to ever talk to me again. The last talk I had with her - always playing back within my mind.

She would always be on my side. I took comfort in knowing that Alice hadn't left me bone dry, without anything of knowing. She had left me with a vision, and a warning if you could call it that. That I would be going through some sort of test. But a test to what? Is what I wanted to figure out? The sooner the better so I could at prepare myself for the inevitable.

The bell rang in the background. I closed my books, and held them walking off to my next class.

The days were fast, well….fast as I could only imagine.

It was weird the first couple of weeks, without any Cullen beside me.

I had felt out of place-Like an apple in place of a buffet of meat- yeah that's a sucky comparison; but like Forks High, I had instantly found myself with the popular kids.

While, Scott and Stiles just began to annoy me endlessly about Lydia, and Allison.

I swear, if they ask me one more time about Lydia, I'm going to die. No pun intended. Not anymore.

Damn, can't I even make a sentence that didn't involve vampires, or mention the word 'dying'? It was a lost cause. I knew I had to accept it sooner, rather than later.

.

.

.

[Coach's Classroom]

.

.

.

"Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Coach said, while walking down the aisle of students, and continued, "Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading." Coach shouted. Making a confident Greenberg cry in solitary silence.

"Stiles pay attention!"

"Yeah, Coach sorry." Stiles sat up automatically, and a tiny packet dropped to the floor, along with papers that was the suppose assignment.

I didn't want to admit it but my cheeks reddened, and I was sure other girls did as well, as Coach congratulated him on finally becoming a man.

The whole class erupted in laughter.

The class zoomed by, and afterwards I headed to the hospital.

For a job that I didn't want, and a job that was forced. I really thought life just hated me.

.

.

.

.

[Beacon Hospital]

.

.

.

"Aw, Bella. Finally you're here. Now follow me, we have a lot to do in so little time."

I followed after my Aunt. She wasn't that thrilled of my presence, but it was her fault on pushing me to do this job.

She said that if I have time to be moping around I have time for a job.

She handed me papers, information on the patients that we would be treating.

Neither of the cases looked that bad, they were standard ER patients that needed patching up, or drugs to cope with pain.

Mainly, it was my job to help my Aunt. Like an intern, not to touch but to help if needed.

Hours went by and I was no sooner done then I once started. I didn't understand how Carlisle could do it. Be in a hospital surrounded by blood twenty four seven. If I was a vampire, I don't think I could do it.

My Aunt handed me a couple of more papers that needed to transfer over to psych ward that was separate from the hospital itself.

I asked if this was how it normally was done, and she replied "Our system is down."

At least, this was the final thing I had to do, before I could return to life outside. I asked for directions, and went on my marry way.

**End Author's Note: What do you think? Do you like, or do you not? Please let me know! Next chapter she meets Peter! Also this chapter is unedited. No beta, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Pages: Four **

**Length: 1,064 **


	8. Chapter 8

*****Blue eyes Meet Brown*****

***Chapter Eight* **

[Psych Ward, Beacon Hills, Bella's POV]

.

.

.

Bella arrived at the psych ward. Pulling the papers that she was to deliver closer to her chest. On her walk over, she had a sense of foreboding that she couldn't necessarily forget, a sense of dread. Maybe, it was the fact she was in a psych ward alone.

Psych wards were for the critically insane, so for why from all the people at the Beacon Hills Hospital did she have to be the one to hand deliver papers; just because there darn computers were out? Sighing, she continued to the front desk.

"My Aunt sent me with some papers of some of your patients." Bella kindly expressed.

The nurse held out her hand inclining that she should hand over the said papers. Which, Bella did so reluctantly. The nurse went through the papers and looked up- inching her eyebrows in question to why she was still standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. Bella got the message and quickly went on her way to the nurse's relief.

But, for some strange reason Bella felt something. The something that she hadn't felt in a very, Very long time. Her fingers grazed the cold iron rail that happened to be bolted into the wall. For patients that were unable to walk, or had trouble walking, or simply for the elderly. Her hand clenched the rail, her fingers turning white from her grip, being her regular self she tripped several times over her feet- so she was glad she had something to keep her standing upright.

There were many rooms that were locked. Doors that kept in the screams of the insane, and doors that were wide-open. The wall paper of the walls distracted Bella. The ends of the paper were breaking making the ward look like something out of an episode of "American Horror Story". Which she should really blame Emmett for she had nightmares for a week!

Her legs stopped, her heart clenched. An image of blue eyes that haunted her dreams every night flashed before her. Ironically, she had stopped within a room. She hadn't noticed thanks for her fascination with the walls.

A man that was sitting in a wheelchair caught Bella's interest. He was just starring into the distance, unmoving. It disconcerted Bella, for the man before her looked lonesome. Bella, didn't know if she should be doing this- for Bella didn't even know him. But, she felt like she had known him for years. She walked up from behind him his eyes stayed staring out the nearby window. Sitting on the chair next to him. She couldn't look at the wall forever she supposed, she sighed…

"I know you don't know me, but for some reason I feel like I know you." There was no response, and Bella supposed she was expecting this.

His face was burnt she noticed, but even within her dreams that didn't disturb her at all. She wanted to know him, but she also knew that she couldn't force him to talk when it looked like he hadn't moved or let alone talked in years. Bella knew that she should leave- and forget that 'this' had ever happened, not wanting to get caught visiting someone without the proper papers.

So she stood up and was about to walk away only to have the man reach out for her arm, tightly, at that.

A nurse noticed, and came into the room. "What's going on here?" She asked.

Bella replied, "He grabbed my wrist." The nurse looked at Bella with a weird expression, "Ma'am this patient hasn't moved for 23 years, why would he move now?" Bella, didn't know what to respond.

Her eyes were back on her now 'free' arm, and his eyes were on the window.

Like she had imagined it the whole entire time.

Eventually, Bella made her way out of the Psych Ward and returned shortly back to the hospital where her Aunt gave her the rest of the day off. To Bella's relief, and that's how she was walking home, sadly.

Her cousin, Scott, had Stiles and a jeep.

And she didn't have anyone, and no car- so walking home seemed like the easiest way to go.

Not like Edward would ever think twice of letting her walk home alone – afraid of what lurked just beyond the woods. Honestly, Bella wasn't scared. She had survived much worse: namely James almost killing her, and wasn't scared of anything it seemed anymore.

She had grown in her short time away from the rainy skies of Forks, Washington; from her time away from the gazes of the Cullens.

A twig snapped from behind. Bella stopped. Hearing the sounds of nature in the background. It was night so it became really hard to see. Of course, whenever she thought she was alright something would go bump in the night. Did she really deserve this? Of course, not.

Bella walked closer to the direction of the snapped twig. Needing to prove herself wrong that she could handle anything that came in her way. She walked over many fallen leaves, the nightly wind blowing past her face. Her breath caught, however, for blue eyes met brown.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, nor Twilight. All rights go to their respective creators. In no way am I making profit of this. If I was…, I would not be writing here… **

**End Author's Note: What's up my fellow readers? Sorry, that I haven't updated in a long while. And it looks like I broke my promise, and I hope that you guys/girls can forgive me? But-here I am now. With an update no less and hope that this update was to your liking? Let me know in a comment below: tell me what you liked/disliked, or want to see in future chapters. How did you like the stuff between Bella and Peter? Before I forget, don't forget to follow, and favorite if you haven't already. **

**Till next time….. **

**Pages: Two **

**Words: 1,013**


End file.
